


A Kingdom of Our Own

by KilluasGon



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasGon/pseuds/KilluasGon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe Takaya is Mihashi Ren's personal knight, who's duty is to ensure Prince Mihashi Ren stays both safe and happy in a kingdom known for it's beauty. But, when Prince Tajima Yuuichirou comes around as Mihashi Ren's possible suitor, Abe Takaya becomes jealous, are his feelings for the Prince more than he thought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kingdom of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a medieval, fantasy ish sort of AU for everyone's favorite baseball boys. I've never written any fanfiction before that wasn't modern day and in a high school or coffee shop, so I hope it's decent. It's not in any specific time period, it's more or less written alike a really inaccurate historical film. But hey, fluff and stuff so. Anyways.. This was written for zeroxandxrose of Tumblr. One of the most wonderful people I've had the chance to befriend. This is your early Christmas Gift. P.S writing with their first names was very uncomfortable.

The Kingdom of Nishiura stood lone, appearing to be a mirage to most who spotted it. Fog rolled over the the sandy shores, creating a barrier from the real world. Once inside, you were welcomed by warmth, indescribably blue skies, kind villagers- It was a place you could go and find happiness. The King and Queen had worked undoubtedly hard at achieving this.

Everyday was serene, of course, this place had it's flaws, but laws were set in place, and punishments, though very forgiving, were very effective. Some people only needed a second chance to prove that there was good in their hearts.

That's what Takaya loved best about this place. Though the land went on and on for miles, everyone knew who you were- whether you were the King himself, or the down-on-his-luck boy from the village square. No one allowed anyone else to suffer here. Need a meal? It was supplied. Need a shelter? Room and board were always offered. A job? Though the businesses here did barely break even, families would eagerly welcome in new work.

He was thankful he was borne to a land full of such love- and even more thankful that he was given the proud duty to protect it, and it's Prince.

 

 

Takaya was an average looking boy, average height, average features, a bit more tanned than most due to all his work patrolling the yard, and the roads. His training had given him a nice build, and while it was normal for knights to be in full suits of armor- It was unnecessary here, in this Kingdom of dreams. Instead, he had on an everyday top beneath a leather doublet, his trousers were comfortable, stayed close to his skin, but allowed for movement whenever he may need it. To be honest, he quite liked the uniform the Mihashi family had given him. As immature as it was, he enjoyed the light cloak he had been gifted the most. It always made him feel much more like a 'hero-of-the-people' wearing things that were so ordinary.

And when stood next to the Prince, he didn't draw much attention to himself- Which was probably the Queen's intentions.

Prince Ren was probably more ordinary that him, but dressed up, he could easily have all eyes on him. He was a shy boy, who, do to instructions given to him, kept quiet most of the time. If he opened his mouth, words spewed out, and he couldn't help but fumble over them, a bad habit of his that annoyed many.

'How is that boy supposed to be King one day if he can't speak up?' 'If he has intentions of keeping the peace, he needs to learn to talk correctly. Otherwise it could put us all in danger.'

Complaints were given constantly, only lowering the Prince's confidence more and more, and Abe could see it in his face. The Prince was devastated, alike him, Ren had aspirations to protect the people. If anyone loved seeing the happiness their Kingdom brought people more than Takaya, it was Ren.

His heart was in the right place, but years of being beaten down emotionally only made him further retreat and keep to himself. But, still, Takaya refused to give up on him. Perhaps because helping those that had fallen was something he did best.

Or perhaps it was because there was something about the Prince that sparked his interest.

Takaya knew exactly what it was about the Prince that drew his attention.

It was the way his subtle smile would only creep out when they were alone, the way his eyes lit up listening to the endless stories Takaya had about the trips and the times he so valiantly saved the people of the village. When they were alone, it was as if they became inseparable, two being encased in one- minds melding into a beautiful melody that they hoped would carry on forever. They understood each other in ways no one else could.

 

 

 

Though Prince Ren was much quieter and reluctant to speak, every evening as Takaya stood guard outside his room, Ren would swiftly tip-toe to the door, kneeling behind it, and let his gentle voice carry out to the boy who stood but inches away.

"A-Are you doing well?" He'd always start off with, constantly concerned with his well being for no reason at all. Of course he was okay, there was never any trouble seeing as the Kingdom was never seen as anything more than a bargaining token between other nations any ways. No one fought here, only the unlucky sick and old would pass, but they lived alike everyone else. In true bliss, enjoying the shores, enjoying the crisp cool air as it rolled over in the evenings and the warm summers that welcomed guests from all over, and brought needed business to the shops.

"Of course. You should be off to sleep, Ren. You have a big day tomorrow." And it was true. The bordering Kingdom would be sending over their Queen and her son in order to create a pact with Ren's family. It was a normal, daily thing that only seemed to burden the Prince. Takaya knew he much rather be going on walks, chatting, and exploring the woods- But, they rarely ever had time to do so.

"I-I don't enjoy it.. W-When all these s-strangers come by.."

"And why is that, Prince?"

"T-They may.."

"They may? They may what?"

"I-I've been t-told.."

"Prince Ren.. You're doing it again."

"S-Sorry!"

Of course, while they understood each other well, that didn't mean they didn't have moments.

Takaya disliked the fact Ren was so incapable of speaking clearly for himself. It was as if they needed a translator for him, and he couldn't help but think it would be better for him to be mute some of the time. Though, he would miss his voice, it would be much easier on Ren.

Takaya did his best not to sound annoyed when Ren spoke to him, but sometimes it slipped out, and it sounded as if he were mad at the Prince, when he wasn't. Not at all. He was mad at the people who created this boy who was completely not confident in himself, so much so that even when away from his parents and all the pressure, he still couldn't speak.

"T-Takaya.. Will you... S-Stay by my side tomorrow? When they c-come.."

"Of course. They're more possible suitors for you, correct?"

"..Y-Yes.."

"Why do you sound so upset?" Takaya took instant notice to the inflection in his voice. If they hadn't spoken so many times before, he would have assumed he was okay. But, it was his duty to pay mind to how the Prince was doing, so learning to understand him was his (very difficult) duty.

"I...I have n-no.. Interest.."

"But you have yet to meet them.."

"..Sir A-Abe.."

"I won't respond." Takaya teased. He hated how formal he always tried to be when they spoke. There was absolutely no need for it at all.

"..T-Takaya.."

"Yes?"

"..C-Could you.. Join me?"

Takaya stayed silent for but a minute, unsure of how to respond. "But, I am already with you."

"T-There's a door b-between.."

"I'm on duty, I have to keep you safe."

"Y-You'd s-still.. Be with m-me.."

It was a nightly discussion. Ren disliked being alone, he disliked being held up in his room, disliked being on display constantly, but that was how his life would have to be, as much as they both wished they could change that.

"It would be inappropriate for me to be in your quarters. Couldn't have your mother upset with me, now could we Prince?"

"I..I won't respond.."

Takaya chuckled, "Alright then.. Would you want your mother to get mad with me? I would no longer be able to be your knight. What would I do with myself if I couldn't protect you, Ren?"

".. I-I'll be satisfied.. I-If you say it again.."

"And then you'll sleep?"

"Y-Yes.. T-Takaya.."

"Then, Good night, Ren. I'll be right here." He listened to the movement coming from behind the door as Ren inched himself off into bed. Silence lasted only a few moments, before he heard shifting and moving once again.

Ren slid down the door, dropping his pillow to the floor and curling up in the sheet he had pulled off his once neatly made bed. He didn't want to spend the night alone. He was so desperate to stay close to Takaya, he formed a makeshift nest of his own, and closed his eyes as he laid in the mess.

"T-Takaya?"

"You should sleep in your bed. You know how sore sleeping on the ground makes you in the morning."

"T-Takaya.."

"Yes.. I know Ren. Alright. Which story shall we have this evening?" Takaya gave up, taking a seat himself.

"T-The one.. W-Where you helped the boy and his friends escape from.. the butcher."

"Ah, you really enjoy that one don't you?"

"..I-It makes m-me feel.. As if.. As i-if I were there.. with f-friends.."

"If it makes you happy, I'll recite it a million times over."

"Takaya.. T-Thank you.."

And so the story ensued. Excitement, adventure- Everything Ren lacked in his life. It was a slightly exaggerated tale of the time Takaya and some boys he used to know got in trouble for sneaking free samples from the butcher down the road from his house. The butcher waved his cleaver, shouted obscenities, and the boys ran and ran until they met the shore. They got lost in the overwhelming fog, and were forced to live off the land alone for three days. He'd never tell Ren it was only one day, and that they all cried when they were found.

Before he knew it, he heard the soft sound of Ren's breathing, and he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. It was nice, knowing Ren needed him so much- Knowing that Ren couldn't possibly live without him by his side.

Takaya sat, and waited, watching the hall, listening for anything suspicious, but as always there was nothing- Not even another knight, or worker until it was time for him to be relieved of his position so he could get a bit of rest himself.

As he sluggishly stood and passed the torch on to the next guy who would watch the door for five hours while Takaya got some sleep in, he was lost in thought.  
Why did he always say no to joining Ren? It wasn't as if they'd get caught. And he'd be ecstatic just to have Takaya agree to it. They wouldn't be doing anything inappropriate, so why not? Perhaps he could surprise Ren tomorrow and say yes, and he could spend the night resting beside Ren and talking without a barrier between them.

Tomorrow night, it would be a yes.

 

 

 

Takaya took his time undressing, and winding down. Before he knew it, the sun had peeked through the window, and it was morning once again.

Takaya stretched and stood, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he dressed himself, and prepared some bread and butter in the kitchen, eating quickly before jogging back to Ren's room, where he waited impatiently outside the door.

"T-Takaya!"

"Good morning, Prince."

"T-Takaaayaaa!" Ren threw himself at Takaya, arms stretching around him in a warm, welcoming embrace. On the list of inappropriate things to do with the  
Prince, this was pretty high up there- But they had never been scolded, seeing as it was Ren who initiated it. Takaya ran his hand lightly over Ren's back, before pulling away.

"It's good to see you. All ready to welcome your guests?"

"I-I.. suppose.."

"I'm right here, as always."

Ren nodded slowly, but his face lit up, and Takaya took the lead, escorting Ren to the main dining room where they would be meeting the guests for the first time.

The main dining room was grand, the chandeliers were bigger than himself and Ren combined, and the table stretched on and on. Everything in the room was covered in gold and shades of burgundy- It was extravagant, but still- Somehow- His eyes were drawn to the young boy standing at the opposite side of the room, looking over the paintings that lined the walls.

"I'm assuming, you're the one here to see Prince Ren?"

"Ah!" The boy turned around, staring blankly for a second, before his face erupted into a sesnational grin. His face was spotted lightly by freckles, and his eyes were a radiant royal purple. It was easy to tell he wasn't a commoner, he was handsome, and even with the chandeliers brightly shining above, he was the one who illuminated the room.

He quickly approached and held out a hand, giving a slight, and very unproffessional bow. "I'm Tajima Yuuichirou! You're Ren, right? You can call me Yuu if you'd prefer it!"

"Y-Yuu.. I-It's.. It's.." Ren struggled to get the phrase out, shying back and trying his hardest to hide behind Takaya- who scooted further and further away, forcing Ren to stand face to face with the boy. Shakily, he took the others hand and shook.

"It's nice to meet you too! Your palace is huge! Our's is only half this size. Our mother's said that we'd be spending the day together, is that okay with you?"  
"I-I.."

"He means yes. I'll be the one to escort you both around." Takaya interrupted, taking control briefly to help Ren through.

"Oh.. That's great! And.. You are?"

"I'm Abe Takaya. I'm the Prince's personal knight, in charge of keeping him, and you for the day, safe."

"Well, thank you!" Takaya offered his arm to Ren, who hesitantly took it. "Where should we go first?"

"Normally, Ren and his suitor would walk around the palace until lunch."

"Whaaaaat. That's sooo boring! How about we go to town?"

"R-Really?.. W-Would that.. Be okay.. T-Takaya?"

"Come on Takaya, pleaaase!"

He rolled his eyes but agreed. Ren always did enjoy getting out of the palace, and seeing as he didn't get to do it very often, why not? He already seemed to be  
warming up to Yuuichirou.

 

 

 

Takaya stood a steady distance behind the two of them, allowing them a bit more freedom than he probably should have but, as long as Ren enjoyed himself for once, that's all that mattered.

They said hello to the shop owners, played a few games with the children in the road, bought and shared a roll and a pastry- This Yuuichirou guy was emuch different than every other person Ren had encountered before.

He was exciting, he took him out into the world, let him experience things, and.. They spoke. No, not like he and Ren normally did where Takaya did most of the chatting, but they actually had a conversation. Red was able to laugh and reply with almost no difficulty at all, it was as if he had become a different person right before his eyes. Yuuichirou brought out the best in him, made his Prince happy-

But, Takaya felt sick. It wasn't the normal feeling you got when you had a cold and your head would be congested, and you began sweating and hacking every fluid up from your body. His mind raced, and his heart sunk, and his stomach dropped. His hands shook, and his eyes watered, and his teeth began to grind. He wanted to leave, he wanted to take Ren home, it was getting late, and not once had Ren looked at him. Not once did they speak. Not once did he have to reassure Ren that it would be okay. That was how things were supposed to be though, right? He was only here to ensure Ren was happy, and now he was more elated than ever before-

"It's about time we head back. The sun will be going down soon." It had to be said. He would be punished if they came home after dark, and surely Ren was exhausted by now- But, the look on his face said otherwise. It was sheer disappointment. He wanted to continue on as he had been, but Takaya had ruined it, stepped in and put a stop to his joy.

Takaya wanted to apologize, but he had nothing to apologize for. It was for the best that it end now, they did need to get back, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't doing this out of spite because he couldn't bare to see the two of them being so close, see Yuuichirou's hands all over the Prince, see Yuuichirou so openly joking and making the Prince smile.

That was not the reason why he had spoken up.

 

 

 

As they headed back, Abe watched as Yuuichirou held Ren's hand, and pointed up at the sky, drawing shapes in between the clouds and around the infinite colors that lined the evening sky. Ren observed, and took every single thing Yuuichirou said, and held it close to his heart- Everything that came out of his mouth was now one of Ren's special treasures, replacing anything that had to do with Takaya.

"I hope you enjoyed today, I know I did."

"I-I really had fun!"

"Heheh! Is that so? We should do it again tomorrow then."

"C-Could we really? W-Would that.. would that be okay?"

"I'm sure our mother's would approve of us wanting to spend a bit more time together, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes! Yuuichirou! I can't wait! T-Takaya you hear th-.. T-Takaya?"

Yuuichirou and Ren looked around the foyer, but Takaya was no where to be found, and Ren couldn't help but worry.

"D-Did you see where Takaya went..?"

"No, but, he probably went to his quarters to check in, and to tell our mother's we're back."

"A-Ah..Y-You're right.."

Yuuichirou's smile faltered for only a second before quickly composing himself once again, "You're probably starving, how about we find something to eat?"

"Y-Yes, that would be great.."

 

 

 

 

While they made their way to the dining hall, Takaya did in fact go and report back to the Queen, and he could tell she was absolutely pleased to hear they were planning on spending another day together. It was understandable seeing how this never happened.

As soon as he finished, he signed off for the evening, telling the head that he was not feeling well, and didn't want to risk getting the Prince sick by staying in his presence, so he traded off and laid in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Why did he feel like this? Why was so he so upset over Ren's happiness? Ren wasn't his, he never would be.

Or at least, that's what he had always tried to convince himself. He knew all along, that he was more than protective of the Prince. That he believed his smile belonged to him, that the Prince belonged to him. But, the Prince wasn't property. He belonged to no one. And therefore, it was up to the Prince to choose who stayed in his life, and who was important.

Taking a bit of a break would be good and well for the evening. It would probably give Ren more time to focus on Yuuichirou, who wasn't a bad guy at all. He was outstanding, and gave Ren everything he needed.

Takaya slowly closed his eyes, drifting off as darkness crept over the room. Tonight, he would focus on getting rest, and tomorrow, he would do his best to be supportive.

 

 

 

As the night pressed on, his body lay in silence, until a gentle knock drew him out of sleep and to full alert.  
"Who is it? Who's there?"

"..T-Takaya.." The familiar stuttering voice called out.

Takaya sighed, and threw his legs over the side of his bed, unlocking the door to his room, and staring at the boy who stood there, wrapped in a his comforter.

"What are you doing here, Prince?" his voice came out sharp, causing Ren to jumble up his words. Takaya watched as his eyes darted around from the floor, to the walls to him, but never did their eyes meet.

"Y-You're.. I-I mean.."

"What are you trying to say, Prince? You don't need to be so flustered when we speak."

Ren looked up, his face bright pink as he stared at Takaya with tear filled eyes. "B-But you're not wearing anything-"

Takaya had forgotten, face growing to be the same shade as Ren's, and he quickly scrambled to find pants to slip into. Once situated, he sat on his bed, burrying his face in his hands.

Ren let himself in, slowly shutting the door as he took a seat as well.

"I was asleep before you came. My apologies-"

"N-No.. It's... It's fine.."

"What are you doing down here anyways, Ren?"

"I-I couldn't.. S-Sleep without.. you.."

"I'm sure Yuuichirou would have offered to sit up in your chambers with you if you had asked."

"I d-didn't want.. Y-Yuuichirou.."

"But, why not? You two seem to have hit it off. I'm sure there will be a wedding in no time."

"I-I don't want to marry Y-Yuuichirou.."

"You two talk so easily, it was like watching two best friends. It was quite nice to see you so happy.."

"I don't want to talk about Yuuichirou, Takaya!"

Takaya turned and stared at Ren in shock. He had spoken up without stuttering. Ren got his point across without falling over himself in the process. It was almost too much, it left him speechless.

"I-I like Y-Yuuichirou.. But, we discussed it, a-and.. We're more suited to be f-friends.."

"O-Oh.. I see.."

"W-Why didn't.. you come by.. tonight.. I-I waited.." Tears welled up in the boys eyes, and Takaya quickly rested an arm around him.

"I'm sorry.. I just, wasn't feeling well."

"A-Are you feverish..?" Ren raised a hand pressing it to Takaya's forehead, the closeness only causing both their bodies to heat up immensly. Takaya took his hand and lowered it, a small smile playing on his lips as he laced his fingers with Ren's.

"N-No.. Ren.."

"T-Takaya.. I was afraid.. Y-You were upset.. w-with me.."

"Of course not."

"I-I couldn't get to sleep. .W-Without you there.."

"Well, it's late now, and my shift is over for the evening so I couldn't stand guard outside your room if I wanted too, Ren. It's best you go and get some rest."

"I-I'll stay here.."

"Ren that's not-"

"I'll stay here tonight with you. Please T-Takaya!"

He had no choice. It wasn't like he wanted to tell him no anyways, this was what he wanted. He had intended to go that evening and stay in Ren's room anyways,  
so what was wrong with this? If anyone saw.. Well, the door was shut, so no one would notice. They'd be fine.

"Okay, Ren."

"R-Really!?"

Takaya sighed, and laid down, scooting back until he was flush against the wall, giving Ren some space for himself on the bed. Ren contently curled up next to  
him, and much to Takaya's surprise, closed all space between them. The other's arm rested loosely over his waist, and his head was buried comfortably against his chest, and Takaya didn't know what to do.

He stayed awake until morning, allowing Ren to sleep in his arms, but as hard as he tried, having Ren close made his chest knot up.

"T-Takaya..?"

"Yes?"

Ren blinked himself awake, obviously exhausted still from not getting his normal allotted amount of rest. But, Takaya loved it. It was a sight he had never seen. It was perfection. The boys normally orangey hair was glowing gold from the light shining through the solo window in his room. And the way his features managed to become even softer than usual, set his stomach aflutter and his thoughts became a mess, He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"G-Good morning.." Ren nuzzled his face against him, and Takaya blushed on instinct. This was not what he expected, this was anything but what he expected.

"G-Good morning, R-Ren.. You should probably uh.. Get back to your room and get dressed for the day.."

"Y-You're right.. T-Takaya.." Disappointment littered his tone, but he sat up still, and Takaya followed, walking him the few feet over to the door. "T-Thank you for letting me..stay.."

"Of course, I couldn't leave you on your own. What would I do if you couldn't get any rest because of-"

Ren leaned in cutting him off, his lips pressed thoughtfully against Takaya's as he smiled, "Y-You'll come as always right? C-Could I possibly.. Hold your hand when we go into the city..today..?" This new found confidence fo his was no undoubtedly thanks to Yuuichirou.

"W-We'll.. We'll see, Ren. G-Go get ready.."

"O-Okay!"

And Ren was off, leaving Takaya to his own devices as he crumpled to the floor, slowly erupting with embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

Ren quickly got dressed, and met Yuuichirou in the dining hall, not bothering to wait for Takaya to pick him up. Of course it would take longer for Takaya to get to him, but he had so much to tell his new found friend.

"Y-Yuu!"

Yuuichirou turned around quickly and gave him the familiar greeting, "Ren, good morning."

"I-I did it.. I-I slept with T-Takaya last night.."

"You what?!" Yuuichirou stared at him in shock, taking the information in completely but interpretting it wrong. "When I told you at dinner to go for it, I didn't mean go all the way. Ren!"

"N-No! T-That's not what.. I meant.. I went to his quarters and.. H-He held me w-while I slept.."

"You have to be more specific when you speak Ren! Did you... Enjoy it?"

"Y-Yes! T-Takaya is always s-so nice to me.. I-I wouldn't be able t-to speak to anyone if it weren't f-for him.."

"So.. You really are in love with him?" Yuuichirou's face turned more serious as he stepped closer to Ren, hands laying absentmindedly at his sides.

"I-I believe so.."

"Have you kissed?"

"T-This morning I-I.. I kissed him.." Ren looked so pleased, but Yuuichirou's expression stayed the same.

"Have you kissed anyone else? It'd be impossible to know if it was a true loves kiss if you have nothing to compare it too.."

"I-I haven't kissed anyone e-else.."

"Then why not kiss me..? You can see if it feels the same. If it does, then it means it's not love."

"W-Would that.. b-be okay? W-What if T-Takaya.."

"He'd understand. He wouldn't want his Prince to blindly move forward without experimenting first. Plus, how hurt do you think he'd be if one day you realized you didn't love him at all?"

"I-I suppose you're right.."

Yuuichirou's hand slowly crept over Ren's side, and the space between them slowly dissipated. Ren's eyes fell shut as their mouth's connected, and Yuuichirou quickly took the lead.

 

 

 

 

Takaya stopped by Ren's room, giving the door a few knocks, before checking in, and noticing the lack of Ren. It was no surprise he had hurried and went ahead.

He had never had any other friend aside from Takaya before, and this was probably for the best. If they were alone together again, he might be too nervous to even speak to him.

Slowly he closed the door, and turned and plastered his best smile to his face to cover up the guilt he was feeling as both Queen's approached. "Good morning, your majesties."

"Ah, Takaya. Is Ren not in his room?"

"He went down ahead of me to meet Prince Yuuichirou in the main dining hall."

"Good, good! Since we're heading that way now, why not join us?"

"It would be my honor, thank you."

The three of them slowly approached, and Takaya took the lead, bowing and opening the door for the both of them before his eyes fell upon Ren and Yuuichirou-

"B-Boys!"

The two of them quickly separated and stared nervously at the eyes that stared them over. "M-Mo..Mother I-I.."

"This is wonderful!"

"Oh isn't it? I'm so glad my little Ren has taken an interest in someone. F-Finally!"

The women giggled as Takaya stared on, his eyes locking with Ren's for only a second as the boy averted his gaze.

"M-Mother.. I-It's not-"

"Ren and I have become really close." Yuuichirou cut in, and gave Ren a smile. Ren forced a grin as well, and in turn welcomed in Yuuichirou who only came closer, his arm linked around Ren's waist.

Takaya couldn't move, he felt used, lied too. He didn't know what to think of it all. Ren wasn't the type of person to play a trick on someone- At least not a trick that was so heartless. Had the kiss that morning been out of pity? Or perhaps it was an accident, and he had meant for it to be on his cheek? Ren was known for being quite clumsy at times.

That had to be it.

He interpreted it wrong.

"Takaya.. Are you alright, dear?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, your majesty.."

"Then, why are you crying?"

All eyes were on him, and he felt himself burning under the pressure.

"I-I'm just, so very happy Prince Ren has found someone that can make him happy."

"Y-You're always so lovely to my boy, I'm sure it warms his heart knowing that you're so pleased."

"Yes, your majesty. I believe I'll excuse myself for today and give the Prince's some time alone."

"That's a very good idea, thank you Takaya!"

"T-Takaya!"

Ren eagerly cried out, but was met with no response as he turned his back and left the room.

 

 

 

 

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where he was going as he walked the halls, his mind blank, numb to all sensations.

Pressing onwards he somehow found himself in the palace yard, sitting on the front steps as he stared off at the fence that closed off the property.

There was no denying it. This wasn't a normal sensation. He wasn't ill. Or at least, not in the way he had believed. He was love sick. He had fallen head-over-heels in love with the Prince that could never have feelings for him. And it had broke him.

The tears no longer feel from his eyes as he stood, and dusted himself off. He would just ask to be assigned some other duty, that's all there was to it. He could no longer be around the Prince with his impure intentions, especially now that he had found someone to marry.  
It was best for both of them if he resigned from his position.

 

 

 

 

Ren sat uncomfortably through breakfast, staring at Yuuichirou. He wasn't upset with him, he knew why he had done it. If in that moment Ren admitted his feelings for Takaya, Takaya would have been sent away, and he would have been punished for embarrassing the family in front of their guests.

Yuuichirou apologized over and over, but the damage was done, and they had both been in the wrong. He never should have kissed Yuu, but, in doing so, he did come to the realization that what he felt for Takaya was love. All he wanted was to be in his arms again, to feel his lips pressed to his own, to listen to his stories, and fall asleep by his side.

As breakfast ended, Ren apologized and excused himself, and Yuuichirou followed after.

"Where are we going?"

"I-I have to find Takaya.."

"Alright.. I'm assuming we're going to his quarters then to find him?"

"H-He wouldn't have gone there.. after t-this morning.."

"Then where are we going?"

"The man who handles all the scheduling for the servants and knights- T-Takaya probably asked to trade duties with someone else-"

"Ren!"

Quickly the both of them whirled around, and stared at the boy who was about a head taller than either of them, and, too be honest, looked quite intimidating.

"I'm your personal Knight from now on. Sir Hanai Azusa-"

Yuuichirou snorted and smiled, "You were so serious and intimidating until you said your name."

"H-Hey! Who do you think you are? What's wrong with my name?"

"You shouldn't speak to Prince with that tone. I'll have you killed."

"Y-Yuu!"

Hanai Azusa was taken aback, but never let his glare fade, "Go ahead, try it."

They stared each other down, until Yuuichirou broke and let out a loud boisterous laugh, "I like you! Hey, Ren, after we get Takaya back, can I keep him?"

"W-What? You can't just claim me! I'm not some stray mutt you found on a street corner!"

"You're confident, and kind of cute. If Ren can start a romance with a knight, why can't I?"

"R-Romance?!"

"Sir H-Hanai.. Have you seen T-Takaya..?"

"Oh, um, yeah.. When I was given his position."

"W-Where is he?!"

"..He's gone, Ren."

"Who even gave you permission to call the Prince, Ren?"

"T-Takaya does it all the time so I just assumed-"

"Takaya and Ren are in love, it's different."

"S-STOP! W-What do you mean he's g-gone..?" Fear covered Ren's face as he stared at them both, confused, and distraught.

".. He said it would be best if he no longer held his position and asked to be reassigned to the border."

"H-He's.. left.. for the border.."

"Yes.. I'm sorry- Prince."

"Much better."

"I-I can't let him leave.. It's a-all my fault.."

"He may still be loading his things into the carriage. Perhaps you could catch him?"

"You might as well try, Ren-.. Ren?"

Yuuichirou exhaled, and looked up at Azusa with a grin. "You shouldn't take everything I say so seriously, you know."

The boy turned and let an obvious pout dampen his expression.

"Wow.."

"Wow what, Prince?" Yuuichirou shrugged, but lightly nudged the taller male.

"You really are good looking."

"Is that another statement I shouldn't take seriously?"

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

"W-What?! And you said that me calling Ren by his first name was inappropriate?!"

"I was joking. I really would like it, if you came back with me to my kingdom."

"It isn't your Kingdom until you're married. Isn't that how things work?"

"Why do you think I want you to come back with me?"

"W-Wha..What are you even saying!?"

"..You're really cute when you blush like that." Azusa did his best to cover his face with his hand, and Yuuichirou continued to smile. "What do you say?"

"I-I.. I'll think about it.."

"Really?!"

"Yeah.." Yuuichirou smiled and wrapped his arms around Azusa only making him more of a mess. "I won't marry you though."

"Whaaaat? Why not.."

"I'd like to at least get to know you first.. If we're going to be together, I would prefer it not be because of status like everyone else will assume."

"That's fine with me! We'll have dinner when we get back to my palace. Sounds good?"

"I suppose." Azusa smirked.

 

 

 

 

Ren hurried down the halls, accidentally ramming into Yuu's and his mother. "S-Sorry!"

"W-Where are you off to, Ren!?"

"C-Can't talk!"

"Ren!? Ren!!"

He raced, and stumbled a few times, but finally made it to the foyeur. Ren pressed his hands firmly against the door and shoved it open, eyes scanning the yard for any sign of.. Takaya!

"Takaya! Takaya wait!"

He turned around when his name was called, watching Ren clumsily fly down the steps, arms spread out wide as he rammed into him full force, knocking him to the ground with a loud rebounding 'oof'.

"W-What are you doing, Prince? A-Ah.. You should be more careful.."

"Takaya, Takaya, Takaya! P-Please don't leave.."

"W-What's all this about boys?!"

The two of them looked up at the women standing at the door, and then back at each other. Takaya was unsure himself, and Ren opened his mouth repeatedly, trying to form the words.

"They're in love. That's what 'this' is all about." Yuuichirou walked out passed the two of them, dragging Azusa belong by the hand. "Mom, this is the boy I'm going to marry." He smiled and pointed up.

"W-What.. W-Who is he?"

"I met him today. I'm going to marry him. He's handsome don't you think."

"P-Prince.. W-Why would you so blatantly.."

"He's.. Good looking I suppose.."

"If people see us together, don't you think the people in our kingdom will become even more united? Seeing that class has nothing to do with love or the life you live?"

"You actually thought this through, I'm in utter shock."

"H-He's quite cocky isn't he?"

"Yeah! Isn't it great!"

Takaya laid back and rubbed his hands forcefully against his head. "What's going on.. I'm so confused.."

"T-Takaya! I-I told you.. Y-Yuuichirou is just a friend.."

"Then why were you two.. You two were.."

Ren nodded and sat up, leaving Takaya straddled beneath him. "I just wanted to make sure.. T-That I.. I loved you.."

"Wasn't kissing me enough?!"

"I-I didn't want to not l-love you and t-then hurt you and t-then I hurt you anyways.. T-Takaya!"

Ren did his best not to bawl, but the tears flooded down his cheeks.

"A-Ah, Ren! I-It's okay..D-Don't cry!"

"T-Takaya! I didn't want to hurt you! That's the last t-thing.. I-I ever.. ever wanted!"

Takaya sighed, and balanced himself up on his elbows as he stared at the mess that sat atop his lap.

"Ren.. No crying." He raised a hand and cupped Ren's cheek, brushing away at the tears that wouldn't stop falling. "Smile.. For me?"

Ren nodded, and sniffled, forcing a mildly cute grin to his face, earning a low chuckle from Takaya. "Much better.. Ren."

"I love you so much T-Takaya!" Ren blubbered out. Takaya simply nodded, and scooted a bit, adjusting himself so he could sit properly on the ground. Finally, after all this time, he had heard the words he wanted to hear most from Ren. And it felt like pure bliss, this moment, being this close to the Prince. Without a second thought, Takaya leaned in, giving Ren the sweetest kiss he could muster up.

"No more kissing any one else if you love me so much then."

"O-Of course, Takaya!" And in that moment, they held one another, Yuuichirou's mother looking on happily along with Yuu and Azusa. And Ren's mother simply sighed, grinning over how happy her boy was.

"When I get back, we can spend much more time together.. I promise.."

"W-When.. You get back? Y-You're still..still leaving..?"

Takaya glanced up at the row of people, knowing he should say no, knowing it would be best if he stayed, but it was his duty, and he was on the list. They needed help on the border, and it would only be for a month.

"I have to. I will come back, and I'll have more stories to tell you. I'll bring you things I collect along the way, and I'll tell you about the people I meet."

Ren gave him one more nod before helping himself up, dusting his clothes off, and helping Takaya to his feet. Takaya waved goodbye to everyone, gave Ren one more kiss, and took his seat at the front of the carriage.

"T-Takaya.. I'll be waiting!"

"I'll be home soon, Ren."

 

 

 

 

Ren was ecstatic, elated, excited, delighted, nervous- everything mixed up in one. He had been waiting for an entire month. He counted down the days, and sent a letter every morning. Today was the day, Takaya was coming home.

Their kingdom was known for being beautiful, peaceful. Takaya always told him about the wonderful villagers, the different destinations- Even the little things like how much thicker the forests seemed on the outskirts of the the kingdom, or how lush the grass was in comparison to the palace's yard. He'd tell him stories about weird little animals and creatures he'd come across, and how every night before he fell asleep under the stars, he would remember Ren's eyes, and feel warm, even when the nights chill left his skin a pale blue.

Ren sat on the front steps, knowing it could take all day before Takaya came home, but he would wait. He would sit as long as it took. He had stories of his own this time, and knew Takaya would be so glad to hear he was doing well. His speech had even improved after practicing with Yuu and Azusa.  
Ren sat, fiddled with his sleeves, waved at the palace workers who walked by and chased away any birds that flew into the yard in order to pass time.

When the sun reached it's peak, his mother had brought him nice cold tea, and sat with him until she had been called off.

Soon, the infamous blue sky had began to morph and exchange it's colors for those that washed over in the evening. And Ren slowly hunched over, elbows planted on his knees as he sat, and stared off at the front gate.

Night fell, and the cold swept over him, he shivered, but he endured it. Before long, the gates opened, and a carriage pulled through.  
Ren jumped up, running out and stopping. He was exhausted from a day of doing nothing, but it would all be worth it. His Takaya was home. Quickly, he grasped the door handle and threw the carriage door open.

"M-My Prince.."

Ren's face dropped. His eyes darted around the empty carriage, searching seats over and over though there was no place to hide. "T-Takaya?"  
He ran around to the front, maybe he had missed him- He did sit up front on the way out. "T-Takaya.."

"P-Prince Ren-" The carriage driver lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Takaya.. Won't be coming back.."

"W-What do you mean? Did he decide to stay a bit longer? T-Takaya would.. H-He likes to help out you know. Everything he does is always for someone else.. H-He's like a hero. That's why I fell in love w-with him.."

"There seems to have been some trouble at the border.."

"T-Trouble..?" Ren drew back, pulling away from the hand that was offered as a comfort. "There's n-never trouble.."

"The people of the border ensure there's never trouble, your highness. It's their job to ensure nothing reaches the village, your mother, or you."

"T-Then.. I'll go see Takaya! It'd be a nice surprise. Even if it isn't safe I-I could have my own adventure-"

"Prince Ren- You can't see Takaya-"

"Of course I c-can, If I g-go ask-"

"Takaya is dead, your highness.."

"T-Takaya.. Is.." Ren nodded, knowing everything coming out of his mouth was his way of covering the wound in his heart. "I.. I'll go tell mother, I'm going to the border to see Takaya-"

"P-Prince-"

"T-Thank you.. "

Ren did his best to appear poised as he walked into the dining hall.

"Well, where's Takaya? He should know we have people that will help him unpack. Tell him to come in."

"T-Takaya.."

"R-Ren?" His mother stood up quickly, noticing the utter despair on her sons face.

"T-Takaya.. Won't be coming home to me.. T-Takaya..Takaya.."

Gradually, his mind shut down, the world became black as he was enveloped by the truth. What should have been a comforting hold from his mother as he buckled over onto the floor, only hurt more. Those were supposed to be Takaya's arms around him, these tears were supposed to be from happiness, today was supposed to be the day he got to once again be close to the one person who was always there. He hadn't even heard Takaya say 'I love you' yet. Today was supposed to be his happily ever after, but instead, it was the finale to a story cut short. You can't have a world of peace and happiness, without pain and suffering too. As serene and beautiful as the world around you may seem, that only meant, someone out there was fighting to keep it that way.

Ren wiped his eyes, and held his mother a few seconds more, before pulling away and kissing her cheek. "I have to say g-goodbye now.."

"W-What do you mean Ren?"

"T-Takaya fought to keep the villagers and us from harm. I-I can't be a proper P-Prince, if I don't do that same. I-I want to fight, for T-Takaya."


End file.
